


Like a Nest You Keep Coming Back To

by Zamietka



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just like the found family trope way too much, Mom Eda, Owl family!!, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamietka/pseuds/Zamietka
Summary: The owl house through the eyes of various people.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. Amity

Luz was… Odd.

At first Amity thought it was simply a matter of that girl being a human. An entity so foreign that its acts would never make sense to her, a witch. But no, everyone around Luz seemed to be bizarre seemingly for no reason. She was surrounded by a witch criminal, an overly cute demon... Even the chubby and fragile Willow turned scarily powerful in the short span of her friendship with the human. It was... Quite the mystery, to say the least.

After Amity entered The Owl House for the first time, she slowly started to understand.

On the outside, it was a very messy place, very unlike any living accommodation a normal Blight would associate themselves with, none to say about living there. It reminded Amity of the Owl Lady herself, really. Old with wrinkles and squeaking of bones and old with wooden boards cracking under your step. Chaotic sound of dozens of spells of many covens, and the chaos of magical items scattered on the floor (that you could easily trip over). You could tell that this house was alive not only because it literally was, but also for its inhabitants, bustling with that chaotic but positive energy of theirs everyday.

Amity didn't belong there at all - she was meant to be perfect, after all, not full of chaos and surprises like these people. Yes, she was too well-mannered, too smart, too obedient. Like a perfect abomination of her parents, always listening to what she was told and what to do with her life.

 _And who to be friends with;_ a thought got stuck with her, making her rethink her choices whenever she would see Willow chatting with Luz, Willow acing her classes... Willow being happy.

It was like the house planted a seed of doubt in her, ever since the first time she entered it, and then, time after time, her perfect illusion of life started shattering.

And The Owl House inhabitants? Oh, they just helped to absolutely demolish it.

One time, after the whole Grom incident, when Amity was quietly panicking inside because of her absurd crush, and how her parents would take their daughter running away from the responsibility of being a Grom Queen... The Owl Lady struck a small conversation with her.

"Hey, thanks for standing out for Luz back there, kiddo." And then she ruffled her hair affectionately. Amity couldn't help a slight flinch at first. Her parents never cared about physical affection, her siblings too cunning to trust their touch just like that; nobody touched Amity as gentle as this crazy woman. Not to mock her, it was just a short way of showing gratitude, rough but gentle.

It made her cheeks warm. She didn't do her duties as perfectly as her parents would expect, far from that actually, but... Someone out there appreciated her efforts and what she did anyway.

When her leg was injured, there it was again; a care and affection she would never expect. How she was carried to the Owl House protectively by Luz, the hold strong, but gentle (and very embarrassing), and the caravan of Willow and Gus trotting behind them like a rearguard.

They were welcomed with the smell of baked goods, and when they all lied on the couch of the living room, the resident demon would instantly demand pets from "the mortals". The Owl Lady would fret grumpily over the game and Amity hurting herself; _she played Grugby too in her prime years, but never hurt herself easily like that, damn these kids and their weak bones,_ she would mutter, while admitting first-aid spell gently.

Amity texted her parents to pick her up, obviously, yet she stayed at the Owl House longer than usual, surrounded by this chaotic group of people she came to call friends. And the Blights' influences that dictated her life until now didn't matter here at all.

It was... nice. To feel loved, no matter who she was.

Yes, the Owl House was full of love, as cheesy as it sounded; that was the mysterious, lively energy that she could feel since the very beginning.

Later in the afternoon, when Willow and Gus already left, the acid rain started. Amity could only stare out of the window quietly. Her parents still seemed too busy to answer her text, probably having a meeting of some sort. She could try to go back to the manor herself, or call the siblings, but...

"You know you are free to stay here, right?" Luz asked her worriedly, probably noticing the turmoil in the green haired girl's head. Was she, really? Her parents would not like that at all. People would start talking if the Blights' daughter stayed the night with the human and the crazy cuckoo witch.

So she stayed.

"I'm gonna see how Eda fares for a bit, but you are free to stay here and be King's nap companion," Luz snickered at the look of the Demon curled almost protectively around Amity's injured leg, snoozing quietly. "And you look like you could use some rest, too."

She stilled a yawn; yeah, she did stay up all night to study, her parents prompting her to get a perfect grade on today's test, and adding the match to that... Well, maybe she could use a nap. Not like her parents would know, not here. Here, she could be herself.

At the sound of the rain pitter-patter on the barrier outside, the muted familiar voices in the kitchen, the warmth from the blanket and the softness of the sofa... She couldn't help but think.

"How do you know when a place becomes home?" she whispered, asking the thin air, still petting King absent-mindedly. The demon she thought to be asleep answered, to her surprise.  
"Weh? You don't think about that stuff," he grumbled, burrowing himself under the blanket more comfortably. "The king simply knows where his palace is."

Amity smiled slightly at the reply. Her expensive manor would not beat this old shack for sure.

Yes; The Owl House was her palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character study or something? i just felt like it  
> idk english idk what this is idk what i'm doing... no one knows ovo


	2. Luz

To Luz, the House smelled like dust and feathers.

The girl was no stranger to odd smells and weird places; ever since she was very little she would always loiter around the neighbourhood, looking for hidden portals in tree hollows and in the abandoned houses. But The Owl House was so much more than that. A magical house, yes, but it also felt special in another way - the House of a true witch, a place connecting her to this world full of magic Luz could only dream of up until now. 

Every day spent in this house seemed wild and interesting in new ways, urging her to explore this mysterious world. But despite usually bursting with energy, Luz had her quiet moments, too.

Sometimes when the nights were warm enough, she would settle down on the roof of the house, to practice her spells in the peace of the evening. Every now and then King followed her, dozing off at her side, his barely audible snoring and warmth of his body keeping her company.

“You know Luz? I like your circles more than Eda's," he said to her once during one of these times. "They are like summoning circles. Pentagrams. More evil and demonic!” He wagged his tail excitedly, looking at the light spell notes Luz was holding in her lap. She snorted. What a weird compliment to get; yet she knew the demon well enough to understand that he meant it in a good way.  
"Thanks, King," she would only say and ruffle his fur gently in response.

Sometimes, at night, when King and Eda were not around and her room got eerily silent, instead of practicing spells or rereading Azura books for the nth time... Luz would lean on a windowsill and quietly look out of the window of her attic, looking far, far away into the sky. The stars were so big and colorful here, on the Boiling Isles. Sometimes when she stirred her memory, it felt like the human world had merely fake glow-in-the-dark stars glued to the ceiling in comparison. Here, they were shining so brightly, seemed so real, almost like you could touch them; just like embracing her light glyphs.

Luz felt more real here, too; like a star finally able to glow brightly, ever since she entered this world, ever since Eda made Luz her apprentice. 

She wasn't a true witch; no pointy ears, no magic bile sack, yet still... Back in the human world, nobody supported her - who her age still wanted to become a witch? - yet here, as impossible as it sounded, she found the support for her dream. 

“Humans have no magical ability, but I doubt that will stop you.” Amity said to her once, during one of their most memorable encounters; and it was true. Luz wasn't a person to give up easily, but she appreciated having someone to say that aloud, admit that she has a chance at it against all odds. Tell her that she doesn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn’t at heart. 

Luz always ended up snoozing on that window sill, and a warm blanket smelling of dust and feathers always mysteriously found its way onto her shoulders. _Magic;_ one could say, and maybe it was, in a way, a different sort of magic.

This sort of magic was also there in the morning, when Eda would work hard to prepare Luz a somewhat edible breakfast; it was there in the way King anxiously awaited her return from school, and even in how eager Hooty was to let her friends inside the house.

The magic in every gesture of kindness and acceptance that welcomed her in this world - it was what let Luz smile wide every day and continue to be herself.


End file.
